evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Monster
The Monster is a class that the Hunters fight on the planet Shear in Evolve. Their main goal is to destroy the power grid or kill all the hunters. To do this, they get stronger using their ability to evolve by consuming the local wildlife and then temporarily retreating into a cocoon pod that they create, leaving them vulnerable. Their evolution stages are divided into three stages. At the start of each game, Monsters start at stage one with three ability points invested into their four skills which have cnn levels each. Each time they evolve, they recieve another three ability points to invest. Additionally, there are also perks that can be chosen from before the game as well as bonus ones that can be gained by eating special animals. Background While attempting to colonize the planet's surface, mankind has discovered that they're not alone. The monsters don't take too kindly to having their home invaded, and are doing anything in their power to drive off the invaders. Monsters (3 monsters have been confirmed for release with the game, along with one for DLC. Future additions will likely be added after the game is released. Each Monster has a unique method of travel and combat style.) *'Goliath' - The Goliath is a large saurian-like monster with spiny skin that resembles igneous rock. Also, its eyes and mouth glow an orangish red like the fire they breathe. *'Kraken' - The Kraken can generate bio-electricity from the two tentacle-like appendages on its back. Said appendages can be swung in a wide arc to cause blunt injury to anything hit, as well as fly/hover using them like wings. It also has glowing eyes. *'Wraith' - new monster with a picture = must be true DLC Monsters * Hunt Mode * Each monster has 4 abilities that they can obtain, after investing a skill point into an ability it can be levelled up twice. The preparation for the round will allow the player to choose a monster and allocate 3 skill points to their abilities. Like the Hunters they can also choose a perk. * When the game starts the monster will have 30s (approx.) to run from the drop-off point underneath the Laurie Ann. The objective is to either eliminate all 4 hunters at the same time or complete a secondary task which is available after the final evolution stage; this must be completed within an allotted time frame which you won't be able to see until nearer the end of the round. * To help you must kill and eat the wildlife of Shear, after devouring a certain amount you will be able to evolve, aside from changing your appearance this will increase your total health and allot you 3 more skill points. Monsters can evolve twice, including the beginning points this allows for a total of 9 skill points (out of 12 possible options) meaning choices are more crucial. Although armour regenerates health doesn't (usually) meaning it is a priority to stay away from combat unless crucial. Like hunters special wildlife may be killed to gain temporary perks e.g. Health regeneration, 35% damage increase etc. Nest Mode- Opposite of hunt mode. Hunters have to kill the eggs before they hatch. The monster can also kill the eggs, causing them to hatch and becoming his 'minions'. Hunter will need to destoy a majority of the eggs to be successful in winning the match. Category:Monsters